Guilty Pleasure
by Cryzzel
Summary: Summary:Blair doesn’t want her relationship with Chuck to go Public. What happens when you put an angry Chuck, a Queen B and the famous monochrome signature scarf together? Sequel to Cause bad boys don't have butterflies.
1. Guilty Pleasure

**Sequel to Cause bad boys don't have butterflies.  
Can be read as a standlone.**

Summary: Blair doesn't want her relationship with Chuck to be public. What happens when you put a cool Chuck, a Queen B and the famous monochrome signature scarf together?

Disclaimer: If I did own it, Blair and chuck would be planning sweet revenge together on people who crossed them… While making out. So no, they belong to respective owners.

Notes: This is the sequel to one of my oneshots, Cause Bad Boys don't have Butterflies. However, it can be read as a standalone, but I suggest reading the prequel :D, Chuck Blair forevahhhh! Reviews are love! 

**XXX**

They're each others guilty pleasure, and they can't let go of it. It was an addiction, a pleasure, but it doesn't necessarily mean its right. They both felt guilty doing it then, they're certainly guilty doing it now. Chuck and Blair resumed their guilty affair just right after Chuck stopped Blair from going to France. His sincerity and true feelings kept her there. Not something one expected from Chuck Bass, but it existed! The myth that Chuck Bass has a heart truly does exist.

Her mother, goodness knows whether her mother would approve of her running around with Bart Bass's playboy son. Her fake annoying friends might have a say or two (and that's just because half if not most of them has already 'serviced' him.) and Nate might be uncomfortable with it.

So good, yet so, bad. For the both of them.

Chuck and Nate made up and were best friends again. The boys couldn't stay away from each other, both caring dearly for the other. Nate decided he shouldn't be such a paperweight on Chuck's love life, so whomever Chuck wanted to date was fine by him. Even if it is Blair. He wouldn't like it, but he would accept it for Chuck's sake.

Chuck appreciated it and had wanted to tell him he was running around with Blair again, but he didn't, because Blair told him to keep it a secret. Plus, Chuck didn't want to put a damper on their newly fixed friendship. Therefore, Chuck felt guilty every time he talked to Nate, acting like he didn't just make her scream in ecstasy an hour ago.

Blair on the other hand wouldn't tell Serena the details because she was stubborn. She forbade Chuck to tell anyone about their relationship, whatever the hell that was. She wanted to keep her ice queen façade up. She didn't want anyone else to know because it was something private. It wasn't humiliating per say, but she just got back her throne after messing everyone's lives up, and she didn't want anything else that could jeopardize everyone's fear of her.

The best thing was that she didn't care she messed their lives up. Revenge was sweet!

But, somehow, she couldn't just come out and say that she's dating Chuck Bass, womanizer of the century! It wouldn't be good on her Queen B resume. Every time Chuck came even an inch close to her, she moved away. Not because she was scared he'd pounce on her but because of the complete opposite. She couldn't trust herself with him. She felt the need to touch him whenever he was near, and she hated that hold he has over her.

However, every time Chuck attempted to kiss her in front of people she knew, she pushed him away and said hurtful words like, 'pervert, disgusting, heinous' and such. But, Chuck, was a good player and took it as it is. He'd usually teach her a lesson when they were spending the night together.

And it was _good_ lessons at that.

He was also her best friend. She complained to him about how Serena has no time for her because of a certain Brooklyn boy, and how her stupid fake designer friends always talk about useless things. Chuck listened, for a while, and then proceeded to continue his most favorite activity of the day. Pleasuring her and of course, himself.

XXX

However, one day, all that went down sourly.

"Chuck. No." she pushed him away from her in school one day, when he descended on her at the side of school, where no one could see them. She was against the wall, and his hands were on either side of her head, he leaned down, looking slightly annoyed.

"Stop the pretentious acts, Waldorf, I'm sick of your ice queen façade." He told her, "You're sleeping with me, yet you can't even touch me in public. It's like I'm a plague, and you cant go near me."

"I talk to you, I smile at you when we're with people." she retorted. She was surprised when Chuck suddenly blew up at her because he wanted to go public.

"You treat me like any other of your fake designer friends you have around you. It's _sickening_." Now, clearly annoyed. Chuck bass didn't like to be treated like everyone else, especially if he was clearly dating Blair.

"Whatever." she brushed it off. "What about you and Nate? You don't want him to know."

"I don't care about that anymore! Nate's dating a few random chicks, finding his true love, so why would he care about this?" he asked her, "Plus I'm sick of running 5 floors up school just to kiss you." He complained. It was tiring running up the stairs just to be with her. He wasn't much of an athlete.

"Its good exercise." Blair said rolling her eyes.

"Yeahhh my adrenaline is so high then, explains why I do you so _rough_ every lunch break." He snapped.

"Shut up chuck!" she was frustrated at him, but blushed at the rough comment. He did do it more roughly than usual whenever she made him run up that stairs to her.

"Why are you so bent on letting people know! This secret affair is perfectly fine."

Chuck gritted his teeth, "I don't have to answer that stupid question." He already told her he loved her, what's with the stupid questions? He was very annoyed with Blair right now. Did she _-not-_ learn her lesson the last time this secret affair happened!

"Where was the Chuck who didn't want to be tied down to anyone? Who would date 5 girls in a row? Who didn't care if he was single right up till he's 30!" She kept on pushing his buttons one by one.

Chuck stared at her for the longest time, before looking down, and then looked back up at her, smirking, "So, you want me to date 5 girls in a row while I'm with you?" he shook his head, "Waldorf you're even more twisted than I am. Know what. I'll do what you suggested."

Blair's eyes widened, and she panicked, "I didn't suggest anything! Don't be stupid!" Hell no, she didn't want him to date anyone else but her! "Well that's what you signed up for when we agreed to this. We had a deal remember?" she hissed at him. "We do this secretly. Be together, but secretly."

"I don't even know what I am to you. If we're just sex partners, then I'm fine with that. You just have to make it clear Waldorf. Just tell me I'm not your..." He couldn't even bring himself to say the word 'boyfriend' because their relationship was on the lines of being vague to nothingness.

Suddenly people started to appear at the secluded place, causing Chuck to automatically pull away from her, because, that was part of the agreement.

He shouldn't touch her, or act like they were each other's pleasures in front of anyone else. It was just forbidden.

According to Blair, he was fine with people seeing it.

He looked at her for a second before turning away; she didn't even have a chance to tell him what he was to her.

But even it was a puzzle, even to Blair. She didn't know where he stood in this relationship. However, where once she felt the warmth from Chuck, in turn now, it was but emptiness and coldness. She stared as Chuck walked away from her, obviously pissed.

She had no idea why he wanted to make it public, what's worse was that she had NO idea why her heart scrunched up so badly she felt like crying.

Which is what she did do when she slid into her car, away from her fake designer friends and fake world, away from everything fake... She cried.

XXX

A/n: This is a two parter, or more, not sure. But will post the next chap up soon.


	2. Guilty Pleasure for you

**Sequel to Cause bad boys don't have butterflies.**

**Can be read as a standlone.**

Summary: Blair doesn't want her relationship with Chuck to be public. What happens when you put a cool Chuck, a Queen B and the famous monochrome signature scarf together?

Disclaimer: If I did own it, Blair and chuck would be planning sweet revenge together on people who crossed them… While making out. So no, they belong to respective owners.

Reviews are love 3 

XXX

She waited in the palace lounge for him, her heart beating 10 times quicker. The wait was longer than the anticipations of seeing him. She didn't even care if she waited there for 2 hours…. She just needed to talk to him. She couldn't rest until then.

After a good 2 hours and 13 minutes he waked into the palace, his uniform rumpled. He spotted her right away. He was clearly still mad as he stared at her from where he was standing.

"Are you free?" her voice sounded oddly unlike hers.

Chuck shrugged as he continued walking to the elevator, leaving her standing. Blair's heart dropped when he left without her… was he really mad at her? Her heart started beating quicker with panic.

Once inside he held the elevator door open. "Well?"

XXX

It was a guilty pleasure, this need they had for each other. Once she got into the elevator and into his room, he touched her, and it made her feel warm again, he wasn't mad with her anymore. That was a relief. Before she could open her mouth to say what she wanted too, he covered it with his own.

She couldn't say no. Once he kissed her, she was gone, far-gone from the world. His touch was a drug that she always wanted, needed. His hands slid down to her sides wrapping themselves around her small tiny waist. Pulling her into his embrace, fitting her beautiful form against his.

It was perfect. Sheer perfection. 

They spent the whole night together, exploring each other, pleasuring each other to the highest brink of satisfaction; no one else can bring them. They were perfect for each other. Blair would never have thought that Chuck could complete her, but he did. 

All this time thinking about how Nate was her one and only… Stupid, stupid girl.

Blair was always so alive and genuinely happy with Chuck. She felt stupid for not telling the world she was thrilled to be with him. She also felt superbly stupid for not making it clear to him, how important he is to her.

Without him, she wouldn't be emotionally in one piece. Without him supporting her quietly as she slowly regained her status as Queen B, she wouldn't have been the reigning queen of UES. 

Before she drifted off into a deep sleep, she cuddled closer to Chuck and laid her head in the crock of his neck. Feeling, and wanting his warmth. Chuck put his arm around her and kept her close, he knew Blair didn't like to be cold. The only place Blair felt happy, safe and real was in his arms.

The next day, when the both of them were dressed to go to school, Blair wanted to talk to him about their row yesterday.

"About yesterday-," she started….

He shook his head, putting on his jacket. "It's cool. Don't sweat about it."

"No, Chuck, listen." She walked over to him, and fixed his crooked tie for him. "I know I'm a bitch at times."

"At times?" he quirked a brow, "Try every living, breathing moment." He teased.

She didn't take that too well, when she was serious, she didn't like jokes in the middle of it, so she showed it by pushing his tie knot so high up, he choked.

"WALDORF. You bitch!" He coughed, and she loosened the tie again, fixing it.

"Anyways, I have to show my ice queen demeanor. It's to ensure that I have my spot as Queen B, people respect, fear me and like me." She explained to him, finally fixing his tie into place.

Chuck glared at her for a second, before nodding and walking off to get his bag. "I get it Blair, you don't have to explain the sorry details to me."

"But Chuck---," she didn't even get to her point yet, when he cut her off.

"I wager that we have fantastic er_, 'rendezvous'_ together, and if you want to keep it this way, its fine by me. I know you don't want people to know you're dating Chuck Bass, because he's no Nathaniel Archibald." Blair's heart crunched up when he said that. 

_That's not true, that's not true, that's not true! You're better than Nathaniel Archibald!_

"That's not tru-," she wanted to tell him how WRONG he was!

But Chuck didn't listen, "You can continue pretending like you're single, we agreed to that, and I'm fine with it …Ok?" he walked up to her, after getting his stuff for school. 

He gave her a searing kiss on the lips. "I've got to see my dad before I go. Something about Victrola. You get to school first; you don't want people seeing us arrive to school together. It's forbidden." He teased.

"No, Chuck, listen to me—," the door closed on her before she could finish her sentence. She fumed horribly. That's why men were HORRIBLE listeners… its cause they NEVER listen at all! She was huffing angrily as she fixed her hair, and her uniform.

She was still mad after she finished looking fabulous, when something in the room caught her eye. She lighted up immediately.

Chuck didn't believe that she accepted him as her boyfriend and loved him back as well…. So she had to show him, and everyone else that she did.

Gossip Girl and everyone else wanted something to talk about. Blair will give them something to talk about.

XXX

"Hey Chuck! We didn't know man!" one of the guys in St. Jude's said.

"Huh?" Chuck looked at him puzzled, when another person came by.

"Yo, Chuck, how did you do it man?" he grinned.

"Did what?" was there something going that for once, he didn't know off? He was getting annoyed. He came to school late and he already missed something! Damn! Damn morning breakfast with fathers!

"Woo! Chuck, my man! Didn't know you were the type!"

"Did she stay over too Chuck? Or did you just give it to her?"

"Salute to you Chuck! Didn't know you could keep a chick, and her at that!"

Her? Were they talking about Blair? He was more puzzled than he was angry.

Suddenly his phone beeped, along with everyone elses.

_Hello there Upper East Siders,_

_Was I lagging on gossip? Forgive me, but things have been slow._

_I have something that everyone won't stop talking about till Christmas next year…_

_Queen B spotted wearing a certain someone's signature scarf. Is this by coincidence, did she decide to go by C's style, or, does this mean more?_

_Someone's trying to put a fashion statement. And remarkably it isn't a fashion faux par!_

_Plus, she looks quite happy wearing it too. What's going on?_

_You know you love me._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl._

Chuck stared at the picture of Blair wearing his monochrome signature scarf, and more of the boys in St.Jude's patted Chuck as they passed him. This is why they were all hyped up.

Chuck continued staring at the picture, and broke out into a smile and for once that week, he felt like he was the most important person in the world! His heart was doing the cha-cha as he continued looking at the picture. She DID look good with his scarf on. He knew exactly what Blair was trying to tell him. It was how they both played. He wasn't going to answer anyone today; he had to avoid Nate, because he didn't feel like explaining anything. He was just going to bask in this newfound glory until the day ended.

After school, Chuck waited for Blair at the Constance Billiard gate. The girls that passed him stared at him, wondering if he was there for a certain QB.

"Hey Chuck, waiting for your _girl-friend_?" a few girls who passed him asked playfully.

"As a matter of fact yes." He told them sweetly. Somehow that answer shocked them as they just stared dumfounded at him. 

What! Chuck bass is tied down!

Few phones were whipped out at that moment.

Blair walked down with Serena, apparently complaining about how some people didn't know how to shut up sometimes. Her whole day was filled with people asking her if she was going out with Chuck or not, but she just snapped and said she didn't want to disclose personal information.

"But Blair, you came with Chuck's ONE and ONLY signature scarf, how can they NOT ask?" Serena pointed out.

"Ugh, I didn't know people were that nosy, well, I do, but this is ridiculous." She told Serena, annoyed. One girl walked up to her and before she could open her mouth Blair snapped at her, "I don't want to answer to anything you say. Now scatter off." The girl nodded and walked away quickly. " Ugh, see, S? See!"

Serena laughed and shook her head, "Then just tell them B. Tell Gossip girl. PDA a little, you know, like what me and Dan does." She poked Blair who rolled her eyes.

"Ew, please, I don't do what you do, thank you for nothing, S." she snapped at Serena.

"Wow, someoneessss moody." Serena said, grinning.

One of the reasons Blair found herself to be moody was that Chuck didn't come see her during lunch, nor did he text message her. She knew he saw Gossip Girl's message, how can he _not_ be the least happy about this. She was superbly annoyed, which explained why she snapped at everyone who wanted to ask her.

"Would it brighten your mood to say that the person whose scarf you snitched is standing at the gate?" Serena pointed to where Chuck was standing. Blair looked up, and she automatically beamed when she saw Chuck waiting at the gate, smoking…. and no surprise there.

"I've got to go S." Serena just smiled and waved as she watched her friend rush to a certain person's side. It was unusual for her, but if that jerk made her best friend happy it was good enough for her. And ironically Chuck made her _very_ happy.

"Chuck…" she greeted when she reached him, trying to hide her smile. Somehow she felt so happy to see him standing there, waiting for her.

"Blair…" he said with a straight face, then he touched her scarf, "Looks familiar. Turning Winona Ryder on me?" 

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not the usual Kleptomaniac am I? Why? You don't like?" she asked flirtatiously.

He finally broke into a grin, "As long as you don't steal my joint."

"Ew, disgusting." she would never steal stuff like that, it smelled funny and it was just plain disgusting. "Stop smoking." She flicked the cigarette from his mouth and stepped on it.

"Hey! I was nearly done with that! First my scarf now my cig?" he said angrily, but Blair knew he was playing. There were more issues to tend to right now. Like their relationship.

"Anyways, I was trying to make a point with this." She asserted, shyly pulling at the end of his scarf that was around her neck. It was comfy, and smelled so, _him._

She needed him to know he meant more to her than just a pleasure, than just a sleeping partner! She needed him to know that he made her happy, and she wanted to be with him. She wanted him to know that for once, she returned his feelings. She didn't want it to end up like the last time where he dumped her and told her he didn't want her anymore. That hurt tremendously, and she didn't want to lose him! She feared that the most.

However, the words couldn't escape her mouth, and she was so afraid Chuck wouldn't get it because he wasn't one for romantic professions. In fact, he sucked at it! 

"Point taken." He told her, and Blair thought she could burst with happiness right now, but she maintained her cool composure. She truly loved him, even though she couldn't say it now, she wagered he knew it. They understood each other on a high level. She could look at him, and somehow he'd understand a little bit of what she's going through. It was some weird bond they both have even before their affair happened, and she loves it.

_She loves him._

He extended out his hand, which Blair took without hesitation. She didn't care who was watching. She didn't care about her stupid pretentious friends; she didn't care if her mother was around, she didn't care if her ex boyfriend was nearby watching with his mouth wide open. For now, it was just him and her.

"Lets give them more things to talk about." He grinned as he leaned down and kissed her passionately at the gate, where everyone and anyone could see.

And this time, Blair didn't push him away.

_**Spotted: B and C sharing a memorable passionate kiss!**_

_Everyone is royally surprised, including yours truly._

_People are currently picking their jaws up from the ground._

_The usual uptight ice Queen, didn't mind the affection! We didn't know B was such an exhibitionist, and certainly didn't know playboy C could even utter the word 'Girl-friend'! Is this long term? Check for snow in this mid summer people! This gossip is one for the keeps!_

_Watch out Upper east siders, this is one couple you shouldn't cross. It's like the powers that be, just eviler! Now is a more reason to suck up to QB!_

_Looks like the new king is one with the signature monochrome scarf. And both B and C look superbly happy in their scarves. _

_Who would've known? _

_This will be another roller coaster ride from here on, how exciting!_

_We'll keep an eye on these two….._

_Till the next shocker…_

_You know you love me._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl._

XXX

A/n: In short, they both superbly love each other. Yeah!  
So this starts off the crazy wait to April 21st!  
Chuck/Blair for the win! Love them!


End file.
